mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yuichi Nakamura
| location = Kanagawa, Japan | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2003-current | website = http://blog.watanabepro.co.jp/nakamurayuichi/ }} is a Japanese actor, most notably known for the roles of Kyosuke Kiriya in the 2005 tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Hibiki, Otoya Hanazono in the 2006 midnight drama Princess Princess D, and Yuuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos in the 2007 tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Den-O. Nakamura is affiliated with the acting group D-BOYS, produced by Watanabe Entertainment. Career Nakamura started his career in entertainment in 2003, joining the talent agency Johnny & Associates under the Johnny's Jr. division. However, through his time in Johnny's Jr. Nakamura realized he had more interest in pursuing a career in acting than in music, despite the passion for dance that motivated him to join the agency. When Watanabe Entertainment's action production group D-BOYS announced its first public audition searching for new talents in 2004, Nakamura left Johnny & Associates to try for the new group that conformed more to the career he sought. On July 27 2004 Nakamura performed in the D-BOYS Open Audition, and came in as the Grand Prize winner. He joined the group shortly after , along with second placer Shunji Igarashi and third placer Katsuki Nakamura. Nakamura is currently one of the constantly expanding group's longest standing members. Filmography Television Other Media Theatre :* Please Me (2005) :* Limit - Anata no monogatari wa nan desu ka? (2005) :* Sophistry (2006) :* Out of Order (2007) :* D-BOYS STAGE Vol.1: Kanbai Onrei (2007) :* Aruhi, bokura ha yume no naka de deau (2007) :* D-BOYS STAGE Vol.2: Last Game (2008) :* D-BOYS STAGE Vol.3: ~KARASU~ 10 (2009) Voice Acting :* CD drama Kemono no Gotoku Hisoyaka Ni: Kotodama Tsukai (2007) :* Animation Syukan Bihada Ichizoku (2008) Endorsements :* Kentucky Fried Chicken: Arigato no Uta (2007) Promotional Media Nakamura has been featured in the following promotional releases: CDs :* Princess Princess D: Character Song Series Vol.2: Shiawase no Yokan - Yuichi Nakamura, Kento Shibuya & Kazuma :* Kamen Rider Den-O: Action-ZERO - Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka :* Doukyusei/Taiikukan Baby: Doukyusei,Taiikukan Baby - Yuichi Nakamura :* Bokura no Houteishiki: Futari dake no Happy Birthday -with Bokushiki Member- '' - Honey L Days with Bokushiki Member Photobooks :* D-BOYS: D-BOYS (2005/04, ISBN 492456642X) :* D-BOYS: START! (2006/03, ISBN 4054030351) :* Official Photo Album Princess Princess D (2006/08, ISBN 4403650279) :* Princess Princess D Making Book (2006/10, ISBN 4403650287) :* Kamen Rider Den-O Character Book vol. 01 (2007/08 ISBN 9784022138002) :* Den-O Perspective (2008/01 ISBN 9784813062066) :* Kamen Rider Den-O Character Book vol. 02 (2008/03 ISBN 9784022138200) :* Yuichi (2008/03 ISBN 9784054037274) - ''solo photobook :* D-BOYS in the movie: Syakariki! (2008/08, ISBN 4847041224) :* DEN-O FINAL INVITATION (2008/09 ISBN 4777805964) :* Bokura no Houteishiki: Official Photobook (2008/09 ISBN 481308012X) :* D-BOYS PHOTOBOOK: DASH! (2008/12, ISBN 4048950355) References External links *Official Blog *Official Profile at Watanabe Entertainment *Official Friendster page *D-BOYS official site *Wikipedia Japanese article on 中村優一 *Wikipedia Japanese article on D-BOYS *DramaWiki Category:1987 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese television actors Category:Tokusatsu actors Category:People from Yokohama Category:Living people ca:Yuichi Nakamura ko:나카무라 유이치 (배우) ms:Yuichi Nakamura ja:中村優一 zh:中村優一